In offset printing machines, satisfactory prints may be obtained by satisfactorily cleaning the ink roller of ink or dust and by uniformly supplying a suitable quantity of ink to the plate surface through the ink roller. Accordingly, it is essential to insure that the roller is sufficiently clean of ink or dust.
A variety of ink removing systems are employed in offset printing machines. However, the conventional systems are designed so that the operator sets the cleaning tank, and more particularly, the plate projecting from the tank in edge contact with the periphery of the ink roller by rotation of adjusting screws or the like engaging the tank, by hand manipulation and hand contact with the tank. Hand contact is disadvantageous. The removal of the cleaning tank becomes an intricate operation, thus taking considerable labor and time.
Accordingly, it is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for ink removal of an offset printing machine which eliminates the above-described difficulties accompanying conventional ink removing systems for an offset printing machine by providing an ink removing system in which the cleaning tank may be readily installed, removed or set with respect to the ink roller by operating a single cam shaft, and wherein the contact pressure of the tank cleaning blade against the ink roller may be readily adjusted by the utilization of a cam or cams secured to the cam shaft.